


A Billion Books

by SnowyScales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expected to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Billion Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is for writing-prompt-s introduction contest on tumblr.

A Billion Books

SnowyScales

 

* * *

 

Kara 'Casey' Culpepper idly scrolled through her Tumblr dashboard. It consisted of the usual cute kitten pictures, fandom wank, writing and art tips, sci-fi nerdgasming, and... Huh.

 

Alien-Despot-Is-Love, one of the many sci-fi blogs she followed, had posted a giveaway. It said _“Followers only! Reblog this post to enter you name into a prize draw to win books, a top-of-the-line tablet, and become the ruler of an empire!”_

 

Casey huffed, eyeing the posts several hundred thousand reblogs. Adil, though they posted some amazing pictures abut space and unique and insane ideas about alien life, obviously had more followers – and money! – than sense.

 

She read the incredibly long list of e-books it professed to offer, and bit her lip. It looked like there were a billion of the things! And it had a good dozen or so series she would love to have on tablet. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she hit reblog and went on to forget about the entire thing.

 

After all, it's not like she'd win, right?

 

Several weeks later, Casey got a message from Adil. “ _Congratulations, Sci-Fan, you have won the giveaway. If you would please give us your address for transportation?”_

 

Shocked at winning, and a bit bemused, Casey typed back her address.

 

It was replied to immediately. “ _Thank you, we'll send a cruiser to pick you up straight away.”_

 

And that is how thirty year old Kara Culpepper became the Empress of a despotic intergalactic empire. Oh, and came to own far too many books to ever read them all.


End file.
